The Story of Angie Lovett
by KaiTakashi
Summary: This Is A Story I Made Up One Day And A Few People Said I Should Put It Up Here. I Was A Little In The Evil/Bitchy Mode When I Wrote This So Yeah... Well Please Read And Review, I Hope You Like It Even Though It Is A Little Evil. Its In 'M' To Be Safe....


_**The Story Of Angie Lovett**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**An eleven year old, little girl lay covered in blood and tears on her bedroom floor, barely holding on to her life. Her long, luscious, straight blonde hair with natural silver highlights was covered in blood, turning it pink. She had a busted lip, black eye, cutup face, her head was bleeding badly and her once tan skin, was pale, welted, cut up and bruised. Her ocean blue eyes where red and puffy from her silent crying. Most of her nightgown was ripped off and torn, what was left only covered down to mid thigh and was ratty, torn in so many places and covered in blood.**_

_**There were sirens blaring outside the young girl's house and soon the sound of something being slammed against her bedroom door, echoed through her room. The loud banging was shortly fallowed with her door being thrown off it's hinges and cops piling into her room, one bending down to check on her. **__"Hang in there kid." __**The man said, he looked up to see his team mates tackling a man in his late thirties, to the ground. He had been hiding behind the door with a bloody box cutter and blood coated brass knuckles. **_

_**As the cops arrested the man and started to force him out of the room, he turned and said with pride. **__"I'll be back for you angel, that's a promise my dear girl."__** With that he was hauled out and she cried again.**_

**A seventeen year old girl with long, back dyed hair, ocean blue eyes and ivory color skin, was covered in a layer of sweat and panting heavily. She tossed and turned before sitting up completely and screaming bloody murder. Her ocean blue eyes were scanning over her room in a panic. Her eyes ran over her walls covered in news paper clipping about a family of four murdered by the husband, slash father. Twin boys, aged five and their mother were murdered in the most gruesome ways and the only daughter, aged eleven was raped and brutally beaten to near death. Her walls were also painted with realistic flames that looked to be trying to burn the papers.**

**A elder woman and her husband ran into the room and flicked on the light. Running to the teen and trying to bring her out of her state of dreaming. **"Angie! Angie dear snap out of it, you're safe now!" **The woman, Mrs. Lovett said as she hugged her daughter to her. The husband, Mr. Lovett, sat and watched as his daughter slowly calm herself down and came back to earth, they had been going through this for a while now, it was apparent by the very dark rings under their eyes.**

**When Angie had calmed some, Mr. Lovett went to hug her after her mother and Angie quickly gripped Mrs. Lovett to her and screamed out. **"No! Don't touch me!" **The mother hugged her and looked worriedly to her husband.****Mr. Lovett left and Mrs. Lovett spoke softly to her daughter. **"Angie dear, why don't you take a shower? Your first day of school will be starting in a few hours." **Angie nodded and grabbed her full body towel, along with a pair of ripped, faded blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, white ankle socks and a pair of blue and white T****RIPP****© gloves that stopped at her elbows.**

**Mrs. Lovett and her husband talked quietly as they walked towards their eighteen year old son, Michael's room. **"It's started again, this is the fifth time in the past month. We've been going through this for six years, off and on. I'm starting to think adopting her was a bad idea." **Mr. Lovett said as he shook his head. **"She has been through such a horrible life, let's just see how her first day of school day goes." **Mrs. Lovett said sadly, trying to persuade her husband to keep the girl.**

**Angie entered the kitchen, her hair was done up in a bun so she could hide it under a hat, she hated her natural hair color, blonde and her roots were starting to show again. She sat down quietly, it was uncanny, the way she could move around without been heard. A plate of eggs and bacon was set before her, her brother Michael had cooked for her, he did so when ever she had a horrible dream.**

"How ya` feeling?"** Michael asked. **"Horrible as always. By the look on your face, they are going to get rid of me aren't they?" **Angie asked in a whispered voice. **"Dad want's ta but mom won't let him and neither will I Ang." **He said as he reached for her hand, she instinctively pulled her hand away. **"Sorry." **She mumbled and looked out the kitchen window, he only nodded and grabbed a cell phone from the counter behind him.**

"Here, think of it as a late birthday present. I'm sorry ya` had to celebrate it alone, again." **He said before standing up and grabbing some keys, he put them next to her on the table. **"And this is just because I wanted to. Your car awaits." **He said, knowing she was only going to bite her toast and leave anyway. He was shocked to actually find she ate a whole piece of toasted bread and **_**hugged **_**him It was a well known fact she was scared of anything male and here she was making the first contact with a male in over six and a half years!**

"Thank you so much Mich. You are so nice to me." **She whispered and then left to see her new car, it was a black Ferrari with realistic flames. **"Oh, wow." **She said as she got in and started her new car. She backed up out of the driveway and sped down the road towards her high school, Edison Grove Charter. **

**Outside the brick walls surrounding the high school, Angie pulls up and looks for the student parking lot. **"Hey, Ang!" **A female voice called out. Looking through her passenger window, she saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, her skin had a nice tan and wore a plain pink shirt with white khaki pants. She rested her arms on the door and leaned in. **"Nice car, hey can I ride with you to the parking lot? Getting out of this thing will up our cool with the popular kids and the hot guys."** She asked, with a big grin on her face.**

"Sure Rachael, hop in. Why do you care what they think of you anyway?" **Angie asked her friend as Rachael closed the door and buckled in. **"I want to live up to my brother's reputation, plus the popular boys are _hot_!" **Rachael cheered and pointed to where the student parking lot was located. Angie smiled softly at her sixteen year old friend and drove into the parking lot, getting out of the car the two noticed all eyes on them and it made Angie nearly panic at the lust and want in the guys' eyes.**

"Hey, isn't that Angie Lovett?" **She heard a guy whisper. **"Since when did _that_ low life creep get a hot ride?" "And did you see the little _tramp _with her, _gag_ me." **She heard the snotty popular girls say. Turning to face them, she walked up to the two extra-blonde-oh-so-skanky bitches and slapped them both as hard as she could. **"Why don't you try saying it to our faces you pieces of shit!" **She shouted, Rachael quickly grabbed Angie's arm and headed for the school building. As they left, Rachael's laughter could be heard along with a shout of **_**"That's what you get, smuts!"**_

**First period, Angie had class with the two barbies' she smacked. They were passing notes, no doubt about her. They were caught by the teacher though and the teacher sent them to the principle. Angie couldn't help but smile in victory as they walked by, she had raised her hand and pointed to them for the teacher to see. Boy did she hate those girls, it felt good to finally get them back for all they did to her.**

"E-excuse me but um…may I sit next to you?" **She heard a male voice ask in a shy, nervous tone that snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up to him, she noticed he was kind of cute. He had short, spiky black hair and a pierced eyebrow over his left, light blue eye. He was in a pair of ripped, black jeans that hung low on his hips, showing the top of his skulled boxers. His skin was an ivory color, like hers, and he wore a plain black muscle shirt. **

"S-sure, I'm Angie Lovett by the way." **She whispered as she moved her book bag from his new seat. **"I'm Koda Montero." **He said, placing his book bag under his chair and pulling a black ipod from his pocket. **"How long is this class?"** He asked. **"Eighty minutes. I usually leave after twenty." **Angie said, she felt drawn to this guy, she didn't fear him like every other guy….but **_**why was that?**_** She just didn't know. **"Cool. Know any spots, where one can just be alone?" **He asked, his voice wasn't as shy as before but it was still nervous. Angie nodded, sure she knew every spot, she used them all the time. **

"Angie, shut the hell up will you!"** Shouted the teacher, he was always mean to her. She stood and blew her teacher a kiss before leaving, and slamming the door. The look of pure hatred in her teachers eyes, reminded her of her nightmare, she was close to having a panic attack, so to save face, she left before doing so in public. Finding her most favorite spot, a red oak tree that she climbs and hides in, the leaves hiding her from the world. She pulled out her new cell phone and dialed the only number she knew by heart. **

"Hello, this is officer Joe Johnson, who's calling?" **The male voice asked on the other line, Angie slowed her breathing enough to speak. **"Hey, it's Angie. So how's the family?" **She asked. **"Angel, we both know you don't call unless something happened, hey are you the thirty-five missed calls I have?" **He asked in an annoyed tone. "**Yes. I'm sorry about them, I've been having nightmares again a-and my attacks are starting to come back. The good news though, I finally hugged my brother and held a conversation with a guy." **She said quickly, she had a tendency to call and hang up. **

**She frowned when she heard a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. **"Angel, when did they start up exactly?"** He asked. **"_This time_…a month ago and my _attacks_, today." **She said sadly, their conversation only lasted a few minutes before she hung up on his ranting.**

**Angie soon found herself drifting to sleep in the tree, she didn't really care if she missed class, seeing how she never stayed in class very long anyway. She began to dream, if you can call her dreams, dreams…**

"_Aaangel… aaangel." __**An older male's voice sang. It was a scary, evil song, laced with hatred and madness. **__"Ah! There you are, my little angel." __**The man's voice sent cold shivers down her spine when ever he spoke. The man was in his late thirties. The man tried to reach for her, his knuckles sparkling with a unknown object. He reached, she could feel his hand travel up her arm and garb a hold of her. She screamed and pulled away in a panic. She cried out **__"No! Please, leave me alone!" __**Suddenly, she got the feeling she was falling and soon after, she felt a warm liquid run over her face….**_

**Angie woke to the feeling of warm liquid running over her face, her world was spinning. **"Angel, are you alright? Don't move around so much." **She heard the voice of officer Johnson say. Opening her eyes, she winced and saw the frightened looking on his face, her friend Rachael was there too, she was crying and there was blood on officer Johnson's shirt. **_'What happened?' _**She wondered. **"What i-is it?" **She asked them. **"My head feels like it's splitting in two." **She groaned as she tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Johnson's hand.**

"Don't move angel, you're bleeding pretty bad." **Johnson said, Angie was about to speak, when they heard someone walk up and ask. **"Is she going to be ok?" **It was Koda, he had a worried look on his face as he looked at her, laying on the ground. **"It's bad, I'm going to take her to the hospital." **Johnson said as he put a arm under her legs and one, gently behind her head. **"Come on angel." **Johnson said as he carefully lifted her, she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut tightly for her head was starting to throb painfully and the world was spinning faster now. **"You _really_ need to stop with that fucking nickname Joe." **Angie said through clenched teeth, her voice was low but sent chills down the threes' spins, it sounded pure evil.**

"Hey, Montero…" **Angie said softly, Koda looked to her and was handed her car keys. **"You and Rachael fallow us in my car. I just got the sexy beast and will _not _have it stay at this damned place without me." **Angie said, as she spoke, her voice got lower and groggier, it was pained and forced. Johnson hurried to his cruiser, he gently placed her in the back seat and turned on his sirens before speeding off, her friends fallowing close behind to St. Joseph's Hospital. It had taken them about an hour and they were panicking, Angie had fallen asleep and was not responding to anyone.**

"Get her to the ER quick! Sir, you need to come with me into the waiting room." **A male nurse said as he ushered Johnson, Koda and Rachael into the waiting room. Rachael was pacing back and forth with Johnson, while Koda sat and watched, he was getting a headache. **"Will you two _please_ stop pacing?"** Koda asked. They looked to him, worry in their eyes. Koda was about to reassure them, when Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Lovett and Michael ran up. **"How is she? What happened?"** Was all Koda could understand, the woman was talking to fast.**

**The hours seemed to pass slowly for the six people waiting for news of Angie. Finally after about, three hours in surgery, the doctor came up to them and moved his mask from his face. He was a young doctor that walked with pride, he was only in his early twenties. Short brown hair, stunning grey eyes and a nice tan. He looked to everyone as they stood and waited for him to speak. **

"We have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, Angie will make a full recovery. The bad news is, she has lost a lot of blood, has a broken arm and fractured ribs. It would be for the best if you let us keep her here until she heals some." **The doctor said as he wrote on a chart. **

"What? Stay? B-but I, _we_ need her at school!" **Rachael shouted, Michael glared down at the annoying brat, instantly shutting her up. **"Can we see her now?" **Michael asked, the doctor nodded and lead the six to room, 112, Angie's room. What they saw shocked them, Angie lay sleeping with a few bumps and bruises and yet, managed to still look like a fallen angel as she slept.**

**Angie's long hair was sprawled out on her pillow, on her head was a pink tinted bandage and her right arm was in a grey colored cast. She had some cuts and bruises on her face and arms, the look on her face as she slept though was heartbreaking. She had tears running down her face, her eyebrows were furrowed together and her hands were balled into tight fists, turning her knuckles white. She was having that nightmare again, the one that never goes away…the one that haunts her every moment of her life. The one that is reason for her jumpy, untrusting way of life.**

**Around midnight, Angie awoke, shooting up from where she lay. She woke up with a gasp and was now panting lightly as she looked about. When her eyes scanned the area, she found herself to be in a hospital room and a man sitting in a chair, covered in shadows. When the shadowed man looked up to her, she whimpered to herself quietly. Turning on the light, she sighed in relief but was shocked when she saw who it was.. It was…**

"Montero? What, what are you doing here?" **Angie asked in surprise as Koda made his way over to her. **"They wanted someone to stay with you but everyone had things to do. Johnson was called into work, your parents went home and Michael took Rachael home after she passed out." **Koda said as he sat closer to her, a light pink hue to his cheeks. **"I offered to stay and watch over you."** He said, his voice low and shy. **"Oh.. Really, well… Thank you Montero." **She said with a small smile. **"Please, just call me Koda. I'm not a _total_ stranger to you Angie." **Koda said with a small chuckle. Angie thought it over in her head for a minute before shrugging.**

"Sorry, it might take me some time before I'm able to be able to use first name bases. I don't know you very well yet so it's hard to befriend you so easily, Montero." **Angie whispered as she looked guiltily at her right arm. **"Geez I must have fallen harder then I thought." **She mumbled, she tried to start up a conversation and it lasted most of the night.**


End file.
